leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kayle/rozwój
Patch z Małpim Królem będzie wyjątkowo dużyPatch z Małpim Królem będzie wyjątkowo duży Przywoływacze! W zbliżającym się patchu do League of Legends wprowadzamy sporo zmian. Chcieliśmy wcześniej powiadomić was, że będzie on większy niż zazwyczaj. W tej aktualizacji zajęliśmy się starszymi postaciami i przygotowaliśmy dla nich szereg ciekawych zmian. W związku z tym, najbliższy patch będzie miał rozmiar ok. 300 MB. Możliwe, że proces patchowania potrwa dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale warto poczekać. Oto najważniejsze zmiany, które przyniesie patch: *Pełen zestaw animacji dla Janny, Szału Burzy *Nowe animacje dla Tryndamere'a, Króla Barbarzyńców, plus remake bohatera *Nowe animacje dla Kayle, Sprawiedliwego Sędziego, plus remake bohatera *Zbiór zmian poprawiających równowagę rozgrywki *I co najważniejsze - Wukong, Małpi Król Przygotujcie się, najbliższy patch to istne cudo! Nie przestraszcie się rozmiaru patcha, który zobaczycie po przerwie technicznej. Więzy rodzinne ponad wszystkoWięzy rodzinne ponad wszystko Porozmawiajmy wreszcie o kolejnym kultowym duecie z League of Legends: i . Upływ czasu oszczędził Morganę, ale mniej łagodnie potraktował jej siostrę, Kayle. Rozwiniemy oprawę graficzną obu uskrzydlonych sióstr za pomocą nowego motywu, który splata ich historie i zapewnia im pewniejsze miejsce w uniwersum League. Jeśli chodzi o rozgrywkę, Morgana trzyma się nieźle po latach, więc jeśli coś zmienimy, zapewne będzie to dostosowanie jej lub do nowego motywu. Za to Kayle czekają większe zmiany umiejętności. Chcemy, by Kayle zachowała swój charakter bohaterki walczącej na początku w zwarciu i , a z czasem wyrastającej na giganta walki na dystans, zsyłającego karę z niebios na każdego, kogo uzna za niegodnego. Chcemy uwydatnić ten styl, by nie tylko był widoczny w jej statystykach, ale i emanował z jej całego motywu. Do aktualizacji sióstr jeszcze daleka droga, więc spodziewajcie się kolejnych informacji nad postępem prac w następnym wpisie, który pojawi się jakoś na początku przyszłego roku. 640px|center Bohaterowie w Sezonie 2019 (/od dewelopera) 640px|center Zstępują bliźniacze anioły, uwalnia swoją podstępną naturę, a zza rogu wyłania się nowy zaklinacz. Aktualizacja bohaterek: Kayle i MorganaAktualizacja bohaterek: Kayle i Morgana 640px|center Aspekt Sprawiedliwości''' zrodził dwie siostry. , Sprawiedliwa, dzierży boską moc i oczyszcza ziemie z winowajców. , Upadła, nie zgodziła się na porzucenie swoich pobratymców. Spętała swoje skrzydła i odeszła w cień, cierpiąc z powodu wyboru swojej siostry. Dwie siostry zrodzone ze Sprawiedliwości wybrały przeciwstawne ścieżki. Czekają, aż przeznaczenie się wypełni i nadejdzie dzień, w którym już nie będą mogły unikać swojej drugiej połowy.'' Umiejętności * : Kayle przybiera cztery postaci, zanim osiągnie boski stan.'' ** '': Ataki Kayle dają jej kumulującą się prędkość ataku. Przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków Kayle staje się '''Błogosławiona i zyskuje prędkość ruchu, gdy porusza się w kierunku wrogów.'' ** : Kiedy Kayle jest '''Błogosławiona', jej ataki wystrzeliwują fale ognia, które zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne.'' ** : Kayle przemienia się w bohaterkę walczącą całkowicie z dystansu. ** : Kayle przybiera swoją ostateczną postać, stając się '''Błogosławioną' na stałe. Jej fale ognia zadają obrażenia nieuchronne.'' *'' : Kayle tworzy portal, który wystrzeliwuje w kierunku wroga płonące ostrze, osłabiające pancerz i odporność na magię oraz spowalniające cel. Ten atak wybucha i zadaje obrażenia również wrogom obok celu.'' *'' : Kayle leczy siebie i wybranego sojusznika, na chwilę znacznie zwiększając swoją i jego prędkość ruchu.'' *'' :'' **''Biernie: Podstawowe ataki Kayle zadają dodatkowe obrażenia, które skalują się z jej mocą umiejętności oraz obrażeniami od ataku.'' **''Użycie: Następny atak podstawowy Kayle jest atakiem dystansowym i zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne w wysokości części brakującego zdrowia celu. Po tym, jak Kayle osiągnie postać , ten atak zada obrażenia również wrogom obok celu.'' *'' : Kayle obdarowuje siebie lub wybranego sojusznika trwającą kilka sekund niewrażliwością. Kiedy jej cel jest niewrażliwy, wokół niego spadają oczyszczające miecze, które zadają obrażenia pobliskim wrogom.'' Gra jako Kayle Jako Kayle wymierzacie sprawiedliwość nieprawym za pomocą boskich mocy, które skalują się lepiej wraz z każdą przemianą bohaterki. Ale zanim będziecie mogli dokonać czystki i ukarać winnych, postępujcie ze swoimi wrogami ostrożnie i zabijajcie stwory, dopóki nie uzyskacie dostępu do superumiejętności. We wczesnej fazie gry korzystajcie z '''Gwieździstego Czaroostrza', żeby trzymać wrogów z daleka od siebie, i Promiennego Wybuchu, by karać ich za zbytnią pewność siebie. Niedługo Boskie Wywyższenie przemieni wasze zwykłe umiejętności w pustoszące narzędzia zniszczenia.'' Zbierzcie drużynę i znajdźcie grupy przeciwników, którzy nie mogą uciec przed '''Boskim Osądem'. Użyjcie Astralnego Błogosławieństwa, jeżeli wy lub wasz sojusznik wpadniecie w tarapaty, albo by zbliżyć się do uciekających wrogów. W ostatecznej postaci wasza wytrzymałość i przewaga w walkach drużynowych rośnie do tego stopnia, że możecie rozpocząć niszczycielską krucjatę i zakończyć żywot wszystkich, którzy staną wam na drodze.'' }} Porady center|500px *''Zamiast używać Boskiego Osądu na sobie, rozważcie użycie go, by ochronić wytrzymałego sojusznika, który świetnie sprawdza się podczas inicjacji. Pozwólcie wrogom spalić superumiejętności, gdy wasz sojusznik jest niewrażliwy, a potem oczyśćcie ich nawałnicą mieczy i ognia.'' *''Etapy Boskiego Wywyższenia dają wam ogromne skoki mocy w trakcie gry. Przewidźcie, kiedy będziecie zadawać więcej obrażeń niż wasz przeciwnik, i wtedy zmiećcie go z powierzchni ziemi.'' *''Choć wasz potencjał jest duży, nawet gdy w pobliżu nie ma współgraczy, to najsilniejsi jesteście w walkach drużynowych. Obrażenia zadawane wokół waszego celu przez Gwieździste Czaroostrze i Promienny Wybuch w połączeniu z umiejętnościami obronnymi zapewnią waszej drużynie osłonę i zdewastują paski życia wrogów.'' Multimedia Filmy= Witamy w League of Legends Prezentacja Bohatera - Kayle, Sprawiedliwy Sędzia Kayle z Eterycznymi Skrzydłami - prezentacja skórki Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO Pentakill Mortal Reminder - motyw muzyczny Kayle i Morgana - Sprawiedliwa i Upadła (zwiastun rozgrywki bohaterek) Prezentacja bohaterki Kayle, Sprawiedliwej |-| Ekrany logowania= Dominion - ekran logowania Kayle z Eterycznymi Skrzydłami - ekran logowania Kayle i Morgana - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Kayle 1.jpg|Koncept Kayle 1 Koncept Kayle 2.png|Koncept Kayle 2 Koncept Kayle 3.png|Koncept Kayle 3 Koncept Kayle 4.jpg|Koncept Kayle 4 Koncept Kayle 5.jpg|Koncept Kayle 5 Model Kayle z Eterycznymi Skrzydłami.jpg|Model Kayle z Eterycznymi Skrzydłami Koncept Riot Kayle.jpg|Koncept Riot Kayle Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 1.jpg|Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 1 Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 2.jpg|Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 2 Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 3.jpg|Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 3 Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 4.jpg|Koncept Kayle z Pentakill 4 Dawne historie II Wersja= }} Wielka bohaterka i najsilniejsza spośród swojego ludu, Kayle jest anielską wojowniczką, która całkowicie poświęca się oczyszczaniu świata z tych, dla których nie ma już odkupienia. Po tym jak konflikt podzielił jej pobratymców, włożyła w imię porządku swoją magiczną zbroję i złapała za płonący miecz, wyrzekając się własnego ciała i krwi. Kiedy Kayle zlatuje na pole bitwy, szybko egzekwuje sprawiedliwość — nikt nie uniknie niebiańskiego światła i słusznego gniewu. W odległym świecie, w którym wciąż trwa starożytna wojna, Kayle była wielką bohaterką – najsilniejszą przedstawicielką nieśmiertelnej rasy, która oddała się walce ze złem, gdziekolwiek by ono nie było. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat Kayle wytrwale walczyła w obronie swoich ludzi, dzierżąc w ręku gorejący miecz, utworzony jeszcze przed początkiem czasu. Swoją delikatną posturę ukryła pod osłoną zaczarowanej zbroi, jedynym dziełem sztuki pozostałym po wymarłej rasie rzemieślników. Mimo że jest niebiańsko piękna, Kayle od czasu do czasu unika pokazywania swej twarzy - wojna wyniszczyła jej duszę. W swoim dążeniu do zwycięstwa próbowała czasami wyrywać zbłądzonych ze szponów zła, ale zamiast tego znacznie częściej przeprowadzała czystki wśród tych, dla których według niej nie było już odkupienia. Kayle wie, że oblicze sprawiedliwości nie zawsze jest piękne. Dziesięć lat temu Kayle była bliska odniesienia ostatecznego triumfu nad złem... do czasu, kiedy jej zbuntowana siostra , będąca wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, nagle zyskała moce, które poważnie zagrażały Kayle i jej ludowi. Chcąc ocalić swój świat, Kayle nie miała innego wyboru jak skierować swój gorejący miecz przeciwko rodzonej siostrze, wyrzekając się jej i na zawsze zrywając wszelkie stosunki. |-| I Wersja= W odległym świecie, w którym wciąż szaleje starożytna wojna, Kayle była wielkim bohaterem - najsilniejszy przedstawiciel rasy nieśmiertelnych postanowił walczyć ze złem, gdziekolwiek by ono nie było. Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat, Kayle wytrwale walczyła w obronie swoich ludzi, dzierżąc w ręku miecz utworzony w niepamiętnych czasach. Swoją delikatną posturę ukryła pod zaczarowaną zbroją, jedynym dziełem sztuki pozostałym po wymarłej rasie rzemieślników. Mimo, że jest niebiańsko piękna, Kayle ukrywa swoją twarz. Wojna zniszczyła jej ducha. W swoim dążeniu do wygranej próbowała czasami wyrwać zbłądzonych ze szponów zła, lecz zgładziła wiele dusz, które bezlitośnie potępiała. Kayle wie, że oblicze sprawiedliwości nie zawsze jest piękne. Dziesięć lat temu, Kayle była bliska triumfu nad złem... lecz jej zbuntowana siostra , wyrzutek społeczeństwa, nagle zyskała potężnych sojuszników: magów z dotąd nieznanego świata zwanego Runterra. Morgana zaoferowała swoje usługi kilku przywoływaczom w League of Legends w zamian za nowe umiejętności, które dobrze wykorzystane, zagrażały Kayle i jej ludowi. Nie miała więc wyjścia. Żeby uratować świat, Kayle postanowiła, że także zawrze pakt z League. Zaproponowała przywódcy League, Członkowi Wyższej Rady Reginaldowi Ashramowi, swój własny układ. Za tysiąc lat jej usług, obiecał wstrzymać wszelkie ingerencje League w jej świat. Jako że Ashram zaginął pięć lat temu, Kayle ma nowe powody, które trzymają ją w Valoran: dowiedzieć się, kto lub co spowodowało zniknięcie Ashrama, pokonać Morganę na Fields of Justice oraz zaprowadzić nowy pokój w League of Legends. Stare umiejętności : Kayle uderza w przeciwnika anielską mocą, zadając obrażenia magiczne, spowalniając go na 3 sekundy i nakładając . | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 60/110/160/210/260 (+60% mocy umiejętności) (+100% premii do obrażeń ataku) *Spowolnienie: 35/40/45/50/55% | Celowanie = Rozliczenie to umiejętność celowana na pojedynczy cel. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Pocisk = *Prędkość: 1500 | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = | Film = Kayle QVideo.ogv }} : Kayle błogosławi sojuszniczego bohatera, zapewniając mu premię do prędkości ruchu na 3 sekundy i uzdrawiając go. | Poziomy = *Leczenie: 60/105/150/195/240 (+45% mocy umiejętności) *Prędkość ruchu: 18/21/24/27/30% (+7% co 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) | Celowanie = Niebiańskie Błogosławieństwo to umiejętność celowana pojedynczo sojuszniczego bohatera. | Obrażenia = | Obszar działania = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Trafienie krytyczne = | Struktury = | Blokowanie = | Pocisk = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Niebiańskie Błogosławieństwo posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Kayle. | Film = Kayle WVideo.ogv }} : Ataki podstawowe Kayle zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. | Opis 2 = : Kayle podpala miecz na 10 sekund, zyskując zwiększony zasięg podstawowych ataków o . Dodatkowo jej ataki rozpryskują się i zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia magiczne: 10/15/20/25/30 (+15% mocy umiejętności) | Poziomy 2 = *Obrażenia magiczne: 20/30/40/50/60 (+30% mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia magiczne rozprysku: 20/30/40/50/60 (+30% mocy umiejętności)(+20/25/30/35/40% obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = Słuszny Gniew to pół-ulepszenie będące efektem przy trafieniu. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Wręcz | Trafienie krytyczne = Tak | Struktury = Tak | Blokowanie = Tak | Bariery = | Pocisk = *Obszar działania: 150 | Tarcze czarów = nie blokują umiejętności. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Drugi pocisk nakłada wszystkie efekty Słusznego Gniewu * Efekt rozprysku nie działa na wieże. * 37.5% skrócenia czasu odnowienia pozwała na ciągłe używanie Słusznego Gniewu. * Słuszny Gniew omija . | Film = Kayle EVideo.ogv }} : Kayle otacza wybranego sojusznika lub siebie świetlistą tarczą zapewniająca nieśmiertelność przez pewien czas. | Poziomy = *Czas trwania: 2/2.5/3 sek. | Celowanie = Interwencja to to umiejętność celowana pojedynczo sojuszniczego bohatera. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Interwencja posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Kayle. * Nieśmiertelność odnosi się do wszelkich obrażeń z wyjątkiem obeliska Noxusu. | Film = Kayle RVideo.ogv }} Dawne ikony umiejętności Kayle.Eye for an Eye.png|Eye for an Eye Kayle.Vengeance.png|Vengeance Kayle.Stara ikona Święty Zapał.png| (B) Kayle.Stara ikona Rozliczenie.png| (Q) Kayle.Stara ikona Niebiańskie Błogosławieństwo.png| (W) Kayle.Stara ikona Słuszny Gniew.png| (E) Kayle.Stara ikona Interwencja.png| ® Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= Klasyczna Kayle stary obraz 1.jpg|Klasyczna Kayle 1 Klasyczna Kayle stary obraz 2.jpg|Klasyczna Kayle 2 Srebrna Kayle stary obraz 1.jpg|Srebrna Kayle Wirydianowa Kayle stary obraz 1.jpg|Wirydianowa Kayle Kayle Bez Hełmu stary obraz 1.jpg|Kayle Bez Hełmu |-| Chiny= Klasyczna Kayle chiński obraz.jpg|Klasyczna Kayle Srebrna Kayle chiński obraz 1.jpg|Srebrna Kayle 1 Srebrna Kayle chiński obraz 2.jpg|Srebrna Kayle 2 Wirydianowa Kayle chiński obraz.jpg|Wirydianowa Kayle Kayle Bez Hełmu chiński obraz.jpg|Kayle Bez Hełmu Wojownicza Kayle chiński obraz.jpg|Wojownicza Kayle en:Kayle/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów